Fire in the Water
by Phoebe Grant
Summary: Bella Swan. Garota de cidade pequena, simples, determinada, dona de uma forte personalidade. Edward Cullen. Um executivo rude, arrogante, solitário. Altamente atraente. Thomas Parker. Presidente de uma grande empresa, passível, compreensivo, jovem e um forte desejo de vingança. Juntos vão tecendo uma teia de ódio, vingança, mágoas e amor.


Capítulo 1

Acordei de subito, assustada, deveria estar tendo um pesadelo. E olhei rapidamente no relógio em cima-mudo, suspirei aliviada por ainda não está atrasada para o trabalho.

Eu trabalho na empresa de um grande amigo, Thomas, a Imóvel Parker's. Ele havia ocupado o lugar de presidente da empresa, tomando a frente dos negócios no lugar de seu pai. George Parker percebeu que sua idade não lhe permitia mais desfrutar de horas e horas a fio de trabalho a frente de uma grandiosa empresa, ainda mais em estado de crescimento. Agora gozava de uma boa vida, tranquila, juntamente com seus outros amigos ricaços, também afastados de seus empreendimentos. Viúvo, com muito dinheiro para si, vivia de muito pôquer e viagens. Thomas, seu filho mais velho, é um bom homem com o coração mais nobre e de uma calma jamais vista antes. Teve uma irmã chamada Lucy, morta de maneira trágica alguns anos atrás. Sua morte abalou toda cidade incluindo sua própria mãe, que por não suportar a dor da perda de uma filha tão jovem e bem amada, acabou se matando. Mas, como eu havia dito, Thomas assumiu o lugar de seu pai na empresa e assim como todo grande executivo, ele precisava de uma secretaria excelente. Uma que fosse de suma e total confiança. Não precisa ser nenhum grande gênio para adivinhar que à escolhida fui eu.

Eu havia crescido em Portland, éramos vizinhos dos Parker. Depois da ida de minha mãe ao Arizona, férias da qual ela jamais retornou, meu pai se tornou muito próximo de George Parker. Entre muitos jogos e pescarias nos fins de semanas, ele conseguiu tirar meu pai da depressão imposta pelo o abandono da minha mãe. Acho que era muito pequena na época para guardar alguma mágoa dela por ter nos deixado, ou até mesmo para tê-lo ajudado de alguma forma. Embora ele sempre diga que George e eu somos seus anjos da guarda e sem nós jamais teria saído do 'fundo do poço'. À medida que a amizade de George e meu pai crescia, eu, um criança sempre tão quieta e solitária, era obrigada a passar a tarde na casa dos Parker, brincando com seus filhos, Lucy e Thomas. No começo eu ficava muito fechada e os achava arrogantes, mas com o decorrer dos dias, fui percebendo o quão gentis e adoráveis eles eram. Principalmente Thomas. Sempre me protegendo de meus próprios tombos quando corríamos ou dividindo seus brinquedos. Ellen, a mãe deles, trabalhava com o marido e quase nunca ficava em casa na semana, ficávamos aos cuidados de uma senhora, chamada Gertrude. Ela era rude, mas ao mesmo tempo não resistia aos nossos encantos, acabando por fazer tudo o que pedíamos. Incluindo guardar segredos.

Suspirei, olhando para o teto ainda com ar pensativo. Bons tempos eram aqueles onde responsabilidades e preocupações eram apenas lendas. Eu posso dizer que era mais uma amiga do que uma secretária para Thomas. E tenho certeza de que ele me via da mesma forma. Não somos patrão e empregada convivendo num pacato ambiente de trabalho, mas sim dois grandes amigos fazendo do local de trabalho uma diversão. Meu trabalho pode parecer fácil ao ver de outras pessoas, mas ele requer atenção, rapidez e certa habilidade, características não atribuídas a mim. Tornando-se assim, um verdadeiro caos para uma distraída como eu. Dou meu melhor todos os dias, tenho uma grande responsabilidade em minhas mãos, não pode haver erros. Um pequeno erro em algum mero arquivo significa passar horas o concertando e acumulo de trabalho. Além do mais não quero parecer incompetente. Sei que faço mais que uma secretária na Imóvel Parker's, mas ser de confiança para eles significa muito. Significa mais que um gordo salário. Notei com surpresa que não tenho do que reclamar. Pode ser cansativo, mas vale a pena fazer parte dessa família. Um pouco mais calma devido a minha distração, olhei o relógio em cima do criado-mudo, eram 6:00hrs. Hora de levantar. Como morava um pouco longe da empresa, acordava duas horas antes. Se bem que hoje fiquei uma hora a mais na cama. Precisava correr, mas meu corpo relutava em acatar essa ordem. Afinal, não estou tão atrasada. Se o trânsito não estivesse tão ruim, eu chegaria bem na hora. Suspirando tirei as cobertas de cima de mim, logo um vento frio atingiu meu corpo com força, fazendo-o se arrepiar por completo. Com mais um suspiro, forcei minhas pernas para fora da cama quentinha e fui a passos de lesma até o banheiro. Hoje seria mais um dia cheio, porém divertido ao lado de Thomas. Meu sorriso se abriu com esse pensamento.

Saí do banho praticamente chorando, o tempo hoje estava relativamente frio e chuvoso, estava sem a mínima vontade de deixar a água quente. Mas eu precisava me apressar ou corria o risco de chegar atrasada na empresa, coisa que eu evitava a todo custo. Alguns funcionários de lá me chamavam de aproveitadora. Devido às circunstâncias pela qual fui contratada. Jamais dei motivo a eles de pensarem que tenho privilégios. Muito pelo o contrário, eu corria como uma desvairada por aqueles corredores para deixar tudo em ordem e cumprir com meus deveres devidamente como requisitados. Ao que parece meu esforço não estava valendo de nada.

Entrei no meu closet praticamente voando. Peguei a primeira roupa a minha vista. Uma saia justa preta que descia até a metade das minhas coxas, uma blusa de seda bege bem decotada. Tive um tempo de dar uma olhada no espelho, e vi que minha rápida produção tinha caído bem. A blusa era um pouco solta, havia ficado boa com a saia. Ponto para mim. Ao mesmo tempo em que tentava domar meu cabelo com um rabo de cavalo, calçava meus sapatos, um preto de salto quadrado fechado na frente. Nada de acessório hoje e muito menos maquiagem, meu tempo estava ficando cada vez mais escasso.

Entrei praticamente correndo na sala de estar vazia. Achei estranho, fui até a cozinha. Vazia também. Muito estranho. Alice nunca saia de casa antes de mim. Afinal ela era uma Cullen. Sua família assim com a família Parker possuíam vários bens, tanto aqui quanto em Portland, traduzindo, ela não precisava trabalhar se não desejasse, consequentemente não tinha necessidade de acordar cedo. Bom, não havia mais tempo para saber sobre seu paradeiro. Depois ligaria para ela. Peguei uma maça antes de deixar a cozinha. Enquanto esperava o elevador fazer seu lento trajeto do décimo andar até o térreo, empurrei-a garganta abaixo o mais rápido que consegui. Sai do elevador aos tropeços, passei pelo saguão do edifício sem cumprimentar ninguém. Por sorte havia um taxi na frente do edifício. Sem hesitar um segundo, caminhei a passos largos na direção dele e praticamente cuspi o endereço para o motorista no momento em que adentrei em seu interior. Enquanto o taxista fazia manobras como um louco por entre os entrelaçados de carros ao nosso redor, minha mente vagava para o dia da pequena discussão de meu pai e Alice sobre minha mudança de cidade. Meu pai era contra, é claro. Foi há alguns anos atrás, logo após eu completar 18 anos. Lembro como se fosse ontem.

"Ah não se preocupe Charlie eu cuidarei muito bem da nossa garota" havia dito Alice ao meu pai no dia que anunciamos a ele que nos mudaríamos para Seattle. Estava calada, só observando a discussão dos dois.

"O que Seattle tem a oferecer que Portland não tem?" perguntou meu pai um pouco alterado.

"Deixa-me ver... Bons estudos, ótimos trabalhos, uma vida mais aberta e feliz com muitas opções de compras".

"Acho que isso é mais parecido com você, não com minha Bella. Além do mais não tenho dinheiro suficiente para arcar com as despesas dela naquela cidade enorme." falou Charlie com pesar.

"Não precisa se preocupar com isso, como deve saber os Parker tem uma grande empresa no centro de Seattle e agora que o filho vai assumir o lugar do pai ... Bom, Thomas Parker vai contratar Bella como sua secretária em nome dos bons anos de amizade com os Swan." despejou Alice rapidamente tudo com um sorriso enorme para demonstrar ao meu relutante pai que essa era uma oferta imperdível. Ele estreitou os olhos em minha direção.

"Você não me contou isso Bella." falou em tom acusatório. Se eu não desse uma explicação logo ele ficaria magoado. Pela primeira vez naquela conversa eu abri minha boca.

"É eu sei, peço desculpas, mas... Eu também fiquei sabendo disso agora. E acho que é uma ótima oferta." emendei sem jeito. Não sabia se o que Alice dizia era verdade, mas queria muito sair de Portland.

"É uma oferta extraordinária." Ela comentou olhando para Charlie com um olhar incisivo.

"Mas Bella ... Ainda temos que conseguir um lugar para você morar. E além do mais você pode se perder entre as várias ruas de Seattle." com esse comentário, minhas bochechas esquentaram e dei uma olhada de esguelha para Alice a tempo de vê-la revirando os olhos.

"Charlie eu acho que Bella é uma garota bem crescidinha para poder tomar conta da sua própria vida e conseguir vencer todas aquelas várias "ruas de Seattle"." soltei um risinho tímido com sua tentativa de imitar a voz do meu pai. "E além do mais, meus pais me deram um apartamento que pretendo dividir com ela, sem custo algum" Ele deu um longo suspiro antes de falar.

"Se é assim, sob essas circunstâncias, está liberada" Tanto Alice quanto eu, soltamos gritinhos de felicidade e ficamos pulando como malucas ao redor do meu pai.

Dois dias depois, estávamos tomando sorvete e vendo filme em nosso apartamento.

Minhas economias tinham dado para bancar minha faculdade de direito e enquanto não conseguia abrir meu próprio escritório de advocacia, continuava trabalhando com os Parker. Sempre que podia Charlie vinha nos visitar. Ver se tudo estava em ordem. Desde minha saída de Portland, nunca mais havia voltado. Afinal, não queria correr o risco de o meu pai mudar de ideia e me prender em casa. Como que saindo de um transe, pisquei os olhos e olhei para o lado. Estávamos parados em frente ao meu local de trabalho. Paguei e agradeci ao motorista, descendo do carro não pude deixar de olhar as horas no meu celular, eu ainda tinha 5 min. Espero sempre pegar esse táxi quando estiver atrasada, sorri com o pensamento.

Continuei com minhas passadas largas. Entrando no hall dei bom dia a todos que passavam por mim e subi direto para a sala da presidência. Incrível como meu humor mudava quando eu estava aqui. Não perdi tempo, deixei minha bolsa na minha mesa e caminhei em direção à sala do chefe. Entrei na sala com a agenda na mão, pronta para começar, quando um Thomas com uma expressão compassiva me fez sinal para sentar.

"Algum problema?" perguntei preocupada sem fazer o que me pediu.

"Não, nenhum. Só acho que deveríamos começar o dia de hoje com uma boa conversa, e ninguém melhor para isso que você Bella." fiquei surpresa. Eu estava acostumada a ter essas conversas no meio do dia ou no fim do expediente, não em pleno começo de manhã. Ainda mais com uma agenda lotada como a que eu segurava.

"Mas... Não sei se percebeu o dia de hoje está um tanto lotado." tentei argumentar, mas ele encontrava-se obstinado demais em conversar.

"Esqueça isso, esqueça o trabalho por um curto espaço de tempo. Sou seu chefe me deve obediência." falou sério, depois mais relaxado continuou. "Quero que me fale sobre você. Como passou a noite?

Arregalei os olhos. Isso não era comum entre nós. De todas as conversas que tivemos ao longo dos anos, ele nunca me fez esse tipo de pergunta. Mas já como ele havia dito, era o meu chefe e queria conversar, comecei a contar como havia sido minha noite, que não teve nada demais. Não sei por que ele se deu ao trabalho de ouvir a narração de minha noite tão sem graça, com uma atenção, devo acrescentar, exagerada.

"Bella, eu..." Começou Thomas, mas foi interrompido pela entrada de um homem na sala. Parecia um furacão em seu estado mais crítico. Atrás dele estava Dayse Cooper, nossa recepcionista, assustada. Os dois pararam ao nos ver tão próximos. Constrangida caminhei na direção de Dayse, mas parando um pouco mais a frente de onde ela se encontrava petrificada. Próxima da mesa única mesa da sala. O homem estranho trajava roupas de executivo, bem cuidadas. Seu olhar era incisivo. Parecia um felino em busca de sua presa.

Apesar de sua intromissão inesperada, ele era magnífico. Seu rosto quadrado perfeitamente definido estava com uma barba por fazer. Ela seguia a linha de seu rosto até se encontrar com um cabelo totalmente desgrenhado de um bronze inexplicável. Dando- lhe um ar selvagem irresistível. E era alto, bem mais alto que Thomas, embora seu corpo fosse mais esguio, mas com uma musculatura definida nos lugares certos. Eu estava sem reação. Não sei se pela sua beleza ou pela sua falta de educação.

"Thomas Parker, finalmente eu tenho tempo de vir nessa espelunca te dar um aviso." sua voz havia soado fria, mas não deixava de ter um tom sedoso, atrativa, como o próprio dono.

"Eu tentei impedi-lo de subir, Sr. Parker, mas não consegui, me desculpe." choramingou Dayse.

"Não tem problema, Dayse, agora pode se retirar." Thomas falou com um tom de voz nunca emitido antes. Frio e ameaçador. Quem era esse petulante para conseguir fazer um homem pacifico se tornar pedra em poucos segundos? Não estava gostando nada disso. Já iria abrir minha boca quando Thomas o fez, respondendo a minha pergunta muda.

"Bella, esse é Edward Cullen, filho de Carlisle Cullen e atual presidente das empresas Culllen's." cuspiu meu chefe soltando fogo pelas narinas da poltrona onde estava sentado, sem mover um músculo. Isso era quase impossível de se ver.

Adiantei alguns passos à frente com a mão direita erguida a fim de me apresentar ao Cullen, apesar da situação, não poderia deixar minha educação de lado. Mas ele me ignorou por completo, nem sequer olhou para mim. Seu olhar feroz estava cravado em Thomas.

"Eu não vim aqui para apresentações Parker, ainda mais com uma criada qualquer." cuspiu lançando um olhar de superioridade para mim. Ele me chamou de 'criada'?! Eu ouvi bem? "Vim te avisar que se continuar a me provocar da forma que vem fazendo, eu não responderei por meus atos!

"Ela não é uma qualquer Edward, esta é Bella Swan, não está lembrado? Aquela garotinha que costumava brincar comigo em Portland e você morria de inveja por que queria ter ela como amiga também, mas não conseguia. Também com essa arrogância toda." o que? Eu não poderia estar mais confusa. Dessa eu não sabia. Precisava fazer algumas perguntas a Thomas depois.

Edward havia recuado um pouco. Acho que foi tocado num assunto delicado para ele. Mas com uma rapidez impressionante, a fera dentro dele pareceu tomar forma novamente. Ele se endireitou e começou a avançar como um leão na direção do meu chefe, que dessa vez ficou em pé num pulo. Se seu olhar pudesse queimar, a essa altura o Cullen estaria frito. Ódio puro emanava dos dois. Mas eu não podia deixar que os dois brigassem. Além da trabalheira para arrumar os papéis e a sala depois, não cairia bem aos olhos dos associados e clientes da empresa, se Thomas ficasse com fama de briguento. E muito menos queria deixar aquele idiota prepotente bater nele. Avancei dois passos ficando entre ele e a mesa do meu chefe.

"Pode parar ai!" gritei erguendo uma mão e tocando seu peitoral bem definido. Pude sentir só com meu leve toque. Deus, eu tentei não cair quando espasmos estranhos subiram por minhas pernas. Respirando fundo, voltei ao meu estado normal e falei numa voz dura. "Quem você pensa que é para entrar aqui sem ser chamado e ainda por cima agredir moralmente Thomas? Você não tem esse direito! Isso aqui não é o lugar onde você está acostumado a conviver, com pessoas que devem te temer, aqui somos pessoas livres e felizes, seu cavalo mal educado! Faça o favor de sair já daqui!" estava ofegante quando terminei de jogar essas palavras quase em seu rosto, porque ele era muito mais alto. Ele ficou rígido. Mas ao invés de dar meia volta e sair, ele avançou um pouco mais para perto, um movimento imperceptível para os olhos de Thomas que assistia a tudo atrás de nós, calado. Porque ele não fazia nada?

Edward forçou minha mão a apertar ainda mais seu peito, e por mais que desejasse tira-la dali eu não conseguia. Soltei um suspiro involuntário, enquanto queimava com o toque. Involuntariamente meu corpo se dirigia mais para frente, em direção ao Cullen, estava prestes a me derreter em seus braços quando Thomas deu um pigarro fazendo Edward parar, dando um sorrisinho debochado olhando diretamente para baixo, para mim, com seu ar de superioridade. Imediatamente fiquei sem jeito. Abri minha boca para falar, mas as palavras não vinham. Ficamos nos encarando, melhor dizendo duelando com o olhar, até que subitamente ele se afastou e caminhou para fora da sala. Presenteando-me com a visão de seus ombros largos. Dando uma parada na porta ele virou nos encarando. Com uma voz mais composta, falou:

"Não pense que vai se safar dessa Parker e não se faça de maluco." dando as costas para nós dois, ele continuou. "E quanto a você Bella, messe suas palavras diante de mim, você não tem ideia com quem está lidando." depois saiu nos deixando petrificados de raiva. Que homem era aquele? Ele tinha causado uma fúria em mim jamais vista. E um desejo ardente jamais sentido. Sem contar com o ódio despertado que vi nos olhos de Thomas. Definitivamente algo havia acontecido entre os dois para criar tamanha hostilidade.

"Parabéns, você foi a única pessoa até agora que conseguiu deixar um Cullen sem fala. Mas ele tem razão, você realmente não sabe quem é Edward Cullen, tome muito cuidado Bella."

"Tudo bem, e não se preocupe comigo. Sei me cuidar muito bem" eu queria fazer algumas perguntas, mas não sabia se essa era a melhor hora. Olhei diretamente em seus olhos e os vi mais calmos. Não havia mais nenhum vestígio do ódio tão tangente agora a pouco. Resolvi que não teria problemas se eu perguntasse umas coisinhas

"Mas porque ele veio aqui te dar aquele aviso? E não entendi muito bem sobre ele querer ser meu amigo, nunca o vi andando onde morávamos. Ele era nosso vizinho?" perguntei confusa. Eu realmente não havia entendido a razão de um Cullen se dar ao trabalho de vir até uma das empresas Parker dar um aviso como aquele cheio de ameaças e ainda por cima querer minha amizade. Certo que essa da amizade havia sido há anos, mas era algo perturbador de ter conhecimento. Bom, eles eram inimigos no mercado de trabalho, isso não era novidade. Todos sabem disso. Para um Cullen vir aqui, o caso era sério mesmo.

Thomas estava escondendo algo de mim, senti uma pontada de mágoa por sua falta de confiança. Ele continuava olhando para mim sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha em sinal de que esperava suas respostas. Sem escapatória, ele começou a falar.

"O Cullen é um cara arrogante, como bem percebeu. Ele acha que pode ter tudo, que pode ganhar de todos pelo simples fato de ser filho de quem ele é. Idiota. Ele está nervosinho porque estamos crescendo e nos tornando grandes, bem mais que sua empresa, ele teme ficar para trás, perder seu _trono."_ falou essa última palavra com certo desprezo. Eu tinha que concordar com ele. Como ele disse, pelo o que eu havia presenciado aqui me parecia ser verdade. Nós estávamos mesmo crescendo. O número de clientes crescia a cada dia, juntamente com o número de imóveis a serem alugados ou vendidos. Isso sem duvida é um grande motivo para deixar um Cullen de cabelo em pé. Mas eu sentia que não era só isso.

"E quanto à história da amizade... O Cullen e eu... Nós... Nunca nos demos bem." Continuou. "Ele sempre foi muito sozinho, quando me via com você sentia inveja por eu ter alguém e ele não. Só isso. E sim, ele era nosso vizinho, mas se achava superior demais para sair na rua" Parou com um olhar pensativo. Eu não acreditava nessa história. Ele estava mentindo. Minha mágoa aumentou, mas eu a escondi. Não tinha nada a ver com isso. Nada disso era da minha conta.

"Bom, já que tudo foi esclarecido é melhor começar a trabalhar... Tirar a tensão sabe, esquecer o ocorrido." falei quebrando o silencio e a ar negativo que havia se formado naquela sala.

Como previsto o dia havia sido cheio. Eu não tinha parado um segundo, nem mesmo tirei minhas duas horas de almoço. Se eu o fizesse teria que levar trabalho para casa e não quero deixar trabalho acumulado. Além do mais passar boa parte da noite redigindo relatórios estava fora de cogitação. Ao invés de ir para casa, como sempre fazia ao largar, passei na empresa Cullen's para ver se o desgraçado ainda estava por lá, mas fiquei decepcionada com a resposta do porteiro. Segundo ele, Edward sairia tarde devido a uma reunião de negócios. Eu poderia espera-lo, mas meu corpo pedia por um bom banho e cama. Sorte dele. Agradeci ao porteiro, depois pedi que desse um recado ao Sr. Cullen por mim. Devido à correria, Edward e seu espetáculo haviam se dissipado por completo da minha mente. Pelo o qual agradeci aos céus.

Definitivamente não gostei nada dele. Não apenas pelo o fato de ter tratado Thomas daquela forma grotesca, mas por ter desferido como adagas aquelas palavras bruscas sem ao menos saber nada ao meu respeito. Quanta falta de educação em uma só pessoa. Confesso que fiquei magoada com seu comentário em relação a mim e por ter feito pouco caso da minha presença, mas agredir um amigo na minha frente foi o fim da picada. _Idiota arrogante_, o xinguei mais uma vez mentalmente. Mal coloquei a chave na fechadura do apartamento quando uma Alice com expressão assustada abriu a porta com uma força quase levando meu braço junto.

"Alice o que deu em você?" perguntei abismada. Sem resposta nenhuma ela me puxou para dentro rapidamente, batendo a porta atrás de nós. Virei em sua direção.

"Pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo?" Suspirando ela me encarou com um olhar preocupado.

"Fiquei sabendo que meu irmão esteve no seu trabalho e fez o maior show." falou numa voz triste e envergonhada.

"Ah era sobre isso... Eu devia ter imaginado. Quem te falou?" retruquei dando pouca importância.

"Bella, eu conheço o temperamento de Edward, sei exatamente como ele fica quando está bravo e não é uma coisa boa de se vê, ele machucou alguém? Eu tenho meus contatos" ela falava tudo rapidamente, típico de quando estava nervosa.

"Huum você anda muito misteriosa ultimamente..." isso me fez lembrar do seu sumiço hoje de manhã, mas resolvi deixar para lá. Continuei: "Você quer dizer que ele fica arrogante, mal educado e um louco desvairado não é? E não, não machucou ninguém" _Só meu ego, _completei mentalmente. Mas ele pagaria caro por isso "Achei que ele fosse um cavalheiro por vir de uma família nobre e por ter uma irmã tão maravilhosa e simpática, mas como dizem, toda regra tem sua exceção. Alice me desculpe, mas Edward é essa exceção. Você precisava vê-lo. Idiota." desabei tudo na pobre Alice. Apesar de ter ela como irmã, eu nunca havia me encontrado com seu irmão desgarrado. Hoje havia sido nosso primeiro encontro, melhor dizendo, esbarrão. Se o que todos dizem for verdade que a primeira impressão é a que fica, o Cullen estava na estala zero comigo. Não gosto de filhinhos de papai descontrolados, sem educação e arrogantes.

"Ai Deus, já presenciei vários ataques como esse, se não piores."

"Alice, se não se importa, vou tomar um banho e descansar, o dia foi uma correria. Além do mais eu não suporto mais ouvir esse nome, ele é um babaca total."

"Descansar? Isabella Swan você esqueceu o jantar na casa dos meus pais hoje? Aaah não mocinha, você vai sim, tomar banho, colocar o vestido que esta em cima da sua cama e ficar linda e maravilhosa."

"Isso não está acontecendo." murmurei para mim mesma" Esqueci completamente do jantar. "Não faz isso comigo Alice, seus pais podem me conhecer outro dia, além do mais não quero dar de cara com seu irmão de novo." deixei de fora o fato de ter ido atrás dele na empresa, a fim de colocá-lo em seu lugar, não precisava deixá-la ainda mais aflita.

"Se você não for vou ficar super magoada... Há anos digo aos meus pais que vou levá-la para eles te conhecerem e nada! Além disso, ele provavelmente não irá. Todo mês temos esse jantar de família, e em todos esses últimos cinco meses Edward não foi a nenhum, então as chances dele aparecer hoje são mínimas. Por favor." Não havia como dizer um não a ela, ainda mais quando ela pedia um, por favor, com aquele rostinho de fadinha sapeca.

"Tudo bem, mas se ele estiver lá não respondo por mim ok? Com minha sorte, com toda certeza ele irá" falei fazendo beicinho.

"Apenas ignore. Palhaço só faz show com público." não pude deixar de rir com seu ultimo comentário. Ele era mesmo um palhaço. Um palhaço arrogante.

Dando uma volta completa em frente ao espelho não podia imaginar no que estava usando e no quão sexy eu fiquei. Deveria ser pecado usar um vestido desse, tinha até vergonha de sair na rua desse jeito. Alice havia tirado do closet um vestido preto tomara que caia, há muito esquecido por mim. Pelo menos ele só era justo nas partes certas. Marcava bem minha cintura e deixava minha bunda empinada e firme. Tirando o fato de que boa parte de minhas coxas estavam à mostra, o resto era lucro. Isso não era apenas um vestido, parecia mais um modelador. Com um desses nenhuma mulher precisaria de clinicas de estéticas. Não que eu precisasse, é claro, meu corpo era magro e bem torneado, apesar da falta de exercício físico. Nos pés havia uma sandália de tiras finas cor de vinho escuro. O salto era enorme, mas seria ótimo caso o Cullen resolvesse aparecer. Pelo menos poderia argumentar com ele cara a cara.

Dava os últimos retoques na leve maquiagem quando Alice gritou meu nome da sala. Conclui que pelo seu escândalo não daria tempo de fazer nada elaborado em meu cabelo, teria que ir solto mesmo. Ao menos combinou com meus olhos castanhos bastante destacados com rímel e minha boca levemente rosada.

"Fiuuu fiu" ela assobiou quando me viu entrando na sala, o que me fez corar. - Nossa, eu sempre acerto não é? Você está deslumbrante."

"Está de brincadeira, estou parecendo uma prostituta." falei emburrada arrancando um sorriso de sua parte.

"Se toda prostituta se vestisse com tanta elegância, todas elas seriam casadas. Querida Bella, você esta linda, acredite... pare de reclamar e aceite."

"Vamos logo que já está tarde" mal terminou de falar, saiu me arrastando porta a fora.

O caminho até a casa dos seus pais foi silencioso. Eu estava tensa demais. Estava com medo dos pais dela não gostarem de mim, ainda mais com a roupa ousada colada em meu corpo e acima de tudo estava ansiosa para ver se Edward estaria lá ou não. Eu batia o pé sem parar fazendo Alice pegar minha mão e apertá-la com força em sinal de que tudo iria correr bem. _Agora era tarde para voltar atrás, o jeito é ficar calma e enfrentar tudo com um sorriso no rosto_, disse a mim mesma. Minha amiga estava com uma pressa surpreendente, quando dei por mim já havíamos atravessado um magnífico e exuberante jardim e estávamos na porta da frente de uma mansão ainda mais magnífica.

"Pronta?" perguntou olhando para mim com olhar complacente.

"Desde que desci do seu carro." respondi séria demais para ela não perceber a mentira por trás das minhas palavras. Com isso ela esticou seu dedo fino e tocou a campainha. Um momento depois um homem alto de pele pálida abriu a porta. Sua expressão era de puro tédio.

"Boa noite Srtª Cullen." falou numa voz arrastada e sem vida. Até o mordomo da família Adams era mais feliz.

"Ah deixe disso Marcus. Você me conhece desde que nasci. Você é como da família, já está mais do que na hora de me chamar pelo meu primeiro nomem ok?" ela retrucou animadamente dando-lhe um beijo em sua bochecha direita para depois sair em disparada casa adentro me levando com ela sem me dar tempo de cumprimentar Marcus.

"Mãe, pai, venham aqui, quero que conheçam Bella." Gritou Alice

Finalmente os avistamos na sala de jantar absortos numa conversa com alguém. Vendo-os lá ela apressou ainda mais o passo, ao mesmo tempo em que meu nervosismo aumentou quando minha mente processou o nome da pessoa com o qual eles estavam trocando palavras. Com certeza era Edward. Eu sabia que não ia escaparia de vê-lo nesse jantar, sabia que devia ter ficado em casa. Mas eu fui, como a boa idiota que sou. Eu não estava com sorte, aliás, nunca tive a mínima sorte. Minhas armas já estavam todas prontas para guerrear quando entramos na sala chamando a atenção de todos. Alice altiva como só uma Cullen sabia ser e eu com a cabeça baixa, encarando meus pés.

"Nem esperaram por nós para começar." disparou minha acompanhante indignada.

"Oh querida, nós estávamos apenas conversando e já que o Sr. Parker disse que ficaria mais a vontade aqui nós resolvemos acatar seu pedido. E aqui estamos." terminou de falar uma mulher com uma voz fina e suave. Ela havia dado alguns passos em nossa direção e agora se encontrava em nossa frente com um sorriso radiante.

Eu havia escutado bem? Ela havia falado ? Já me virava para comprovar esse fato, quando a mulher com a voz doce começou a falar novamente.

"E quem é essa moça adorável, querida?"

"Huumm essa é a Bella Swan, filha de Charlie Swan. Minha parceira no apartamento e a irmã gêmea que nunca tive." apesar do comentário dela me emocionar, isso soou como piada para meus ouvidos. Ela era divina, e eu era tão simples.

"Ah sim... Mas eu não sabia que eu tinha outra filha. Seja bem vinda querida. Prazer, sou Esme Cullen. Como pôde notar sou a mãe dessa garota enérgica ao seu lado." falou dando-me um abraço inesperado. "Espero que desfrute da noite em nossa companhia."

"Com certeza essa será uma ótima noite." disse esperançosa. Não havia nenhum rastro do Cullen ali e isso por si só já era maravilhoso.

"Carlisle querido veja quem esta aqui. A amiga da nossa filha, Bella Swan" anunciou Esme ao sei marido que sorriu e acenou em minha direção. Retribui o aceno com um sorriso tímido.

"Com certeza ele deve estar falando de negócios com Parker. Não ligue querida, homens." deu um suspiro olhando para seu marido. "Bom, fiquem a vontade, mas não saiam daqui, o jantar será servido em breve."

"Ok, querida mamis" Alice respondeu por nós duas. Assim que Esme se virou em direção à cozinha, ela acrescentou. "Bella, se importa de ficar um pouco sozinha? Preciso atender uma ligação, volto logo, prometo!"

"Tudo bem. Fique o tempo que precisar." _seu irmão não está aqui, então está tudo ótimo_. Completei mentalmente. Assim que ela saiu, olhei na direção de Thomas que sorriu de volta. Estava dando os primeiros passos em sua direção quando senti alguém bufando atrás de mim. Congelei imediatamente já sentindo a tensão ao meu redor. E sabendo quem era.

"O que esse canalha está fazendo aqui?"


End file.
